Campaigns Wikia:Local Meetup Schedule/Portland
Jimbo is scheduled to speak before WCET at 8:45 am on 2 November "A Wiki Wiki What?" (further details) People planning to attend * I will be there!--Jimbo Wales 15:18, 8 September 2006 (UTC) * Raymond King * Cort Buchholz * Tak Kendrick * Chad Lupkes - I'll be catching the train from Seattle to Portland and getting there around 6pm. I'll need a ride to whereever we decide to meet, and a way to my hotel (Econo Lodge). Meeting agenda *Origin of idea for Campaigns Wikia *Current status **Wikia infrastructure **Voter Guides **Electoral Calendar **2006 election information *Policies **NPOV & APOV *Future plans **Polls *Outreach Planning for the event We should get Thom Hartmann and KPOJ informed about the meeting. I think he would be very interested. Chadlupkes 20:28, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Contacts Invitations have been sent or are being sent to the following people in the PDX area: *Thom Hartmann - Air America Radio host in Portland *John Howes - Vancouver activist *Ginny Ross - Portland activist focused on election reform Sample letter I'm just starting to put together a meeting in Portland on November 2nd, and I'm hoping you'll be able to help. I know that this is the Thursday before the election, but that's the date I have to work with. Here's the deal. Jimmy Wales, the founder of Wikipedia and founder of a new project that we're calling Campaigns Wikia, is going to be giving a speech in Portland on the morning of November 2nd, and I'm coming down from Seattle by train to meet with him and talk about the development of the website. Campaigns Wikia is a website built with the same software as Wikipedia, with the goal of developing grassroots participation in politics. People can go to their country, their state, their district, all the way down to the local level, and add information about candidates, issues that they are working on, campaigns that they want to start. The overall purpose is to get people engaged. And it's not just within the United States. This is a global site, and we're already working on building pages in at least 6 different languages. As I said, I'm just starting to try and put this event together. I'm going to contact the local media. I'm also going to contact some friends in Vancouver and Clark County, Washington. But I don't know Oregon that well. Any help that you can give, or advice on who I should contact, places that might work for a meeting like this, etc. would be tremendously appreciated. Feel free to call or email. Location :''A great location with some computers in it is the Multicultural center at Portland State University (rm Smith 228 I think). If you get in touch with the College Dems they may be able to co-sponsor and reduce the cost.. '' - From Ginny Ross of the Election Protection Coalition *democrat@pdx.edu *503-467-6229 *http://www.psudems.org RSVP You can RSVP here, or any of these websites: *DFA Link Category:Local Meetups